Sometimes these things happen
by Bluegarnet
Summary: He almost lost her. But what he didn't know was that she thought she almost lost him. CHANNY! in the end
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay so this is my first fic so don't be too mean when reading how bad my story is!**

~Prologue~

Sonny's POV

All I remember is the pain.

The pain and his voice. His voice that was filled with hurt and worrisome.

I also remember him and how I thought I lost him.

That's what hurt the most.

Almost loosing _him._

**A/N: Okay so what do you think? Please review! BTW, I do not own SWAC (I wish I did!) **


	2. Chapter 1: The accident

**A/N: Okay first chapter! I am going to be very busy so don't get mad at me if I don't upload a lot of chapters! ~Enjoy~**

SPOV

The pain. The panic. The remembrance of him.

Let's start from the beginning. It's too hard to explain in short sentences.

It was a typical day at Condor Studios and the cast and I were thinking of new sketch ideas.

"How about Grady and Nico are brothers and they build a robot? Zora can play the robot. Tawni can be the mom who is always scolding them!" I exclaimed.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Grady said enthusiastically.

"What will you be?" Zora asked.

"She could be the older sister who gets really annoyed at the brothers because they keep bugging her." Nico suggested.

"That's perfect. Now we can go have lunch." I said.

"I hope there is something _edible _to eat." Tawni complained.

Sadly, there was nothing but "mashed potatoes" and "chicken". I swear that the chicken moved.

"These "mashed potatoes" look like goop." Grady whined, making air quotes with his fingers.

Then Chad Dylan Cooper, the jerk entered with the rest of the _Mackenzie Falls _cast.

I swear that that conceded jerk really irritated me.

After lunch, we had rehearsal. I took a bathroom break and bumped into someone.

"Sorry,-" Then I realized the chuckle.

"Oh, it's you." I said flatly.

He chuckled again. "Watch where you're going, Munroe."

"Whatever. As long as it's far away from you, I'm happy."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?" he asked.

"Oh we are far from good." I said.

"Catch you later Munroe." He smirked and left.

"In your dreams, Cooper!" I called after him.

**The next day**

"Uhg!" I muttered under my breath. Today was _not _my day.

I stormed into the cafeteria.

"Hey Munroe! Care to get me a Strawberry Fro –Yo?" Chad called, smirking.

That was it. He hit my last nerve. My mom got all worked up about me not cleaning my room. Marshall yelled at me for being late. Rehearsal was terrible. I forgot my lines and Tawni got on my case. It seemed like the whole world was out to get me today. Chad had done it.

He was in for it.

"Sure, Chad." I smiled sweetly. I filled him a cup of Strawberry Fro – Yo and walked over to his table. Then I poured it on his shiny blond hair.

Chad stared at me in awe.

I didn't wait for anything. I just flew out of the cafeteria as fast as I could go. I ran to the elevator.

"MUNROE!" I heard Chad boom.

I pushed the button several times but the elevator didn't come. I decided to try the stairs. I dashed as fast as I could up them, but my foot slipped and next thing I knew I was flying in the air.

I felt the pain. And I heard his gasp. His voice filled with panic.

"Sonny!"

That was the last I heard until everything went black.

**A/N: Please review! Don't be too mean about how horrible this story is! **

**~Thanks!~**


	3. Chapter 2: Realzing can be dangerous

**A/N: Please review!! Also sorry for spelling Sonny's last name incorrectly in the first chapter.**

CPOV

I ran to the bathroom and washed most of the yogurt out of my hair.

Sonny was going to pay.

_**She was going to pay BIGTIME!**_

_No one, _I mean _no one _would ever dare do anything like that to me, Chad Dylan Cooper.

But Sonny Monroe had. Sonny Monroe had dared to do it.

I chased after her. But all my anger turned into fear as I saw Sonny roll down steps.

"Sonny!" I cried out to her.

Then she lay unconscious at the next landing. I ran to her and found her phone. I texted Blondie to call 911. I took off my jacket and pressed it to her chest to stop her bleeding.

She wasn't going to survive much longer so I hauled her outside and there the ambulance waited.

"Are you going with this young woman to the hospital?" A paramedic asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Then I'm going to have to ask you some questions about the patient. What is her name?"

"Alison Monroe."

"What is your name and relation to her?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper and I am a close friend."

"Is there anyone else coming?"

"I have to contact them first."

"Okay, son you do that now. We're going to _Hollywood Pines Hospital_."

I reached for Sonny's phone and decided to call her mother first.

"Hello?" Connie Monroe answered.

"Hi, this is Chad Dylan Cooper, one of Sonny's friends. Sonny is badly injured and I am riding with her in an ambulance to _Hollywood Pines Hospital_. You can meet us there."

I heard a sob break out from the other end of the phone.

"Thank you. I'll be there right away." Connie said and she hung up.

I then called Blondie.

"Hello, Sonny?"

"No, Blondie. It's Chad."

"Chad what the heck are –"

"Listen, Sonny is badly injured so tell that Mike guy to come to _Hollywood Pines Hospital_. Her mom is already on her way."

"His name is _Marshall _and we'll be there soon."

I hung up and stared at Sonny. She looked so innocent and fragile. I didn't want to lose her. She was the only person that I really loved. I didn't want to lose her like I lost my mom.

*Flashback*

"_Mommy?" _

"_Chad, listen to me. Whatever happens I will always be with you. Remember that."_

"_Mommy, don't go!"_

"_MOMMY!"_

*End of Flashback*

But she wasn't here. Sonny was and that's what's important.

I needed to keep Sonny safe. To protect her and make sure was okay.

We arrived at the hospital. They took Sonny into a large operating room.

"I'm sorry but you have to wait outside." A middle – aged nurse said, gesturing to a set of chairs by the door of the room.

I did as I was told. I was afraid for Sonny. Then, I did something I only did when my mother died.

I cried.


	4. Chapter 3: Confused and Scared

**A/N: Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed! I really appreciate it!**

SPOV

I opened my eyes and found myself sitting in a blue hospital chair. I could have sworn that the last time I was conscious I was falling down stairs.

Then I remembered _his _voice.

It was panic – stricken and filled with fear.

He was afraid for me.

I looked around and saw Marshall, Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady. Next to me Portlyn was crying.

"What is going on?" I asked aloud. I was really confused.

Portlyn looked up and said, "Oh, Sonny! You're awake. You passed out when Chad was taken in for surgery."

"Wait, WHAT?" I shouted, shocked.

"He was in an accident." Portlyn continued.

I broke out in sobs after that.

Portlyn tried to console me, but it was no use. Tawin came over and hugged me (she was actually caring for once!) and Marshall said, "I'm sorry kid."

Now _I _was utterly confused. It was like I had entered a different world. I thought I was the one who had been hurt, the one who had had the accident.

But maybe I was wrong.

Maybe he was the one fell down all those stairs, the one who needed help. Maybe my brain was playing tricks on me, but I was here now so all I could do was help Chad.

He needed me like I needed him.

Crying wasn't going to make anything better but right now it seemed like the only thing she could do.

She waited until the doctor came out and said, "His future is not looking to good. There is a slight chance that he might survive."

"Sight chance?" I croaked.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said quietly.

I closed my eyes and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Dream

**A/N: Okay next chapter!**

CPOV

I sat next to a still unconscious Sonny, holding her cold hand. She looked so tiny in the big hospital bed and her skin was as white as the sheets. Even her pretty brown hair had lost its shine.

Suddenly she started squirming in her bed. Then she said something incomprehensible and said my name.

_My name._

Out of all the people she knew she said _mine. _

"Chad…" came a hoarse whisper from Sonny's lips.

"Sonny?" I asked tenderly.

Then she started to sweat.

I pushed the button for help and the doctor came running.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"She said my name and was squirming in her bed. Now she is starting to sweat." I said worriedly.

"This is a good sign. It must mean her brain is struggling to remember. Keep sitting next to her." The doctor said and her exited the room.

"I was already planning to." I muttered under my breath.

Sonny lay still again.


	6. Chapter 5: Fake Death

**A/N: Sorry this one is so short! Please review!**

SPOV

I couldn't believe it.

Chad was dead.

I had no reason to live anymore.


	7. Chapter 6: Hope

**A/N: Okay, so see what happens. **

CPOV

I stared at Sonny's face.

She still lay silently in the bed.

Seven days had passed and she had not woken up yet.

I started to worry. The old Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't have cared less, but Sonny's Chad, the Chad I wanted to be for Sonny cared. A lot.

I kept hoping and hoping she would wake up, but my hope was sliding away.

I kept trying though, for Sonny.


	8. Chapter 7: Kiss

**A/N: This is where the good part starts. Please review!!**

SPOV

I opened my eyes and stared into ocean pools of blue.

They were _his _eyes, but they had lost their sparkle.

Instead they were filled with pain, concern, and fear.

But in all of that there was a glimmer of hope.

"I must be hallucinating." I said aloud.

I tried to move, but pain beat me instead and surged through my body. I moaned and tried again. I succeeded and reached my hands to take my face in them.

Then I leaned forward and pressed his soft, perfect lips to mine.

I kept it held there for a minute or so and fell back down against the pillow. I closed my eyes and slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Things are going to okay

**A/N: Please review!**

CPOV

Sonny kissed me.

Sonny kissed me.

SONNY KISSED ME!

She would be okay because she kissed me.

Sonny Monroe kissed me, Chad Dylan Cooper.

She would be okay, I knew that for sure.


	10. Chapter 9: Recovery and Love

**A/N: Review please?? ~Enjoy~**

SPOV

I opened my eyes and found myself lying in a hospital bed. I also saw Chad sitting next to me _holding my hand_.

"Chad?" I asked.

"Sonny? Are you alright? Should I call a doctor?" he replied, looking concerned.

"What happened? I thought you had an accident and died?" I was really confused.

"You were dreaming Sonny. You fell down stairs and broke you leg. You also had a really bad concussion." Chad said.

"I was really worried and –"he continued but I cut him off.

"Chad Dylan Cooper was worried? That's a first." I snorted.

"Hey, don't insult me. I saved you anyway but then again I kind of also caused the accident so I made up for it by saving you. Also, I really enjoyed that kiss."

"What kiss? I never kissed you!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you did! You thought you were hallucinating." Chad bounced up and down in his chair like a two year old. He pointed a finger at me while doing this.

"Oh, well in that case I liked it too." I said.

"I care a lot about you Sonny. I don't know why, but I do."

"I love you." I blurted. I did _**not **_mean to say that out loud.

"I love you too." He said unfazed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I rasped.

"Sonny! How are you feeling?" Tawni said, closing the door behind her.

"You didn't hear anything, did you?" Chad questioned her.

"I heard enough." Tawni smirked.

"So did I." Portlyn said coming in the room. "How are you feeling, Sonny?" she added.

"Fine, I guess." I shrugged.

"Chad, here sat with you through everything. Day and night, hour by hour, you name it." Portlyn continued.

This made Chad turn red and look at the wall.

"He was actually _caring _for someone other than himself." Tawni said, smirkingagain. "I even tried my hand at it too." She said, examining her nails.

"Thanks, Chad." I said, smiling at him. He gave me his signature grin, the one I loved so much.

"Well, Miss Monroe it seems you are recovering quite well. Mr. Cooper here sat by you this whole time." The doctor said, entering the room.

"They _love _each other." Tawni said, smiling evilly.

"Well, that's good to hear. They certainly are a perfect match." The doctor said, looking uncomfortable. "Sonny, in about three more days you will be able to return home. Until then, please stay here and tomorrow you can try walking if you want. Your leg has healed nicely and it seems your head is fine. Have a nice rest of your evening." The doctor left and Connie Monroe entered.

"Sonny! Oh, darling are you alright? How do you feel? The doctor told me what he told you. Chad, thank you so much! I really appreciate it!" Connie was babbling on and on.

"Mom, I'm fine." I said, worn out.

"They love each other." Tawni said, repeating this for the millionth time today.

"Well, that's good. They look adorable together! When's the wedding? Have you proposed yet, Chad?" My mother started babbling again.

Chad and I both blushed. Chad looked at the wall; I looked at a vase filled with flowers.

Portlyn and Tawni were laughing their heads off.

Chad and I both knew we were not going to hear the last of this one, so why not make it true?


	11. Chapter 10: Bright Future

**A/N: Please review**

CPOV

Sonny had fully recovered and I was taking her to a special spot by a lake outside of Hollywood. I had my mother's engagement ring in a small black velvet box. I had engraved it and it read:

_Sonny M. and Chad D. C. _

I really hoped she liked it. It was a single gold band with a diamond attached.

"Where are we going, Chad?" Sonny asked we drove my convertible on the highway.

"It's a surprise." I said.

We arrived at the park and I took her hand.

"Close your eyes." I whispered. She did as she was told.

Sonny was so cute today. She wore a light blue dress with spaghetti straps and ballet flats. I wore a navy blue polo and black slacks.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." I said.

"Wow… it's so beautiful here!" She breathed. We were in a small clearing by a crystal blue lake. There were cherry blossom trees all around us.

I got down on one knee and took out the box.

"Will you marry me, Sonshine?" I asked.

"Yes." She whispered and took the ring out of the box. I slipped it onto her finger and we kissed softly.

Then, we locked hands and continued to walk toward the future.

It looked bright, like Sonshine.

**A/N: What did you think? Please review!!!! The button down there is saying, "You know you want to push me…" Don't let the button down.**


End file.
